


the one in which kagami realizes akashi has a thing for his feet

by clearlykero



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Foot Fetish, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearlykero/pseuds/clearlykero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one in which kagami realizes akashi has a thing for his feet

They’re maybe five inches tall, slim black stiletto heels with deep red soles and silver detailing on the back, and they’re only shoes but they pinch his toes and chafe his skin off and somehow make him feel like he’s dived headfirst into a lake and found that he’s in way over his head. Kagami looks down (far,  _far_  down— he manages to stifle a laugh because he’s still fond of living) at Akashi, who is eyeing him contemplatively. 

Minutes pass and still Akashi doesn’t say anything, just looks. Kagami tries not to fidget, but he can’t help teetering every time he shifts his weight. How the hell do girls wear these things all the time, he wonders. It hasn’t even been half an hour and already the arches of his feet are starting to ache. 

"I should have gotten you a smaller heel to start with," Akashi says at last, framing Kagami’s waist with his hands. He slides them down, running over Kagami’s shirt until they touch bare skin. Kagami wants to ask what he means by  _to start with_ , but all the air has left his lungs. Akashi raises his eyebrows at him. “I didn’t ask you to leave your trousers off, though.”

"Yeah, I, um." Kagami swallows. Akashi’s hands have moved around to rest on the backs of his thighs, just under his ass. "You told me to shave off my leg hair, so I thought it’d be kind of a waste to cover it up." 

"I actually hadn’t expected you to shave," Akashi murmurs, "but I’m glad you did." His hands are rough, and Kagami feels every ridge of every callus when Akashi drags his fingers up. Usually Kagami makes fun of Akashi for his height when they stand like this (but not too much, because then the cheating bastard just does the kneeling trick and Kagami has to nurse bruises for a while) but right now it isn’t that funny. It’s— he feels  _huge,_  and unwieldy, and though he tries to will his dick to calm down it won’t listen, keeps nudging against Akashi’s chest and leaving dampness on his t-shirt. His knees tremble slightly. As always, nothing escapes Akashi’s eyes: he notices Kagami’s unsteadiness and smiles.

"Why don’t you sit down?" He phrases it like a suggestion but Kagami knows an order when he hears one. He backs up until he bumps into the edge of the bed and Akashi pushes him the rest of the way down.

Kagami makes to swing his legs up, but Akashi catches the heel of his shoe. “Stay still,” he says quietly, and then he runs his hand all the way up Kagami’s now-smooth calves to rest, lightly, on his inner thigh. “Your legs are slimmer than I thought.”

"They’re— it’s the heels," Kagami replies, trying not to look at Akashi. He can feel Akashi’s hand travel slowly from his thighs to his shins, hitching his left leg up. His breath is coming faster now, his voice shaky. The sheets bunch under his clenched hands— he wants to move away. He hadn’t realized how sensitive his skin would be without any hair covering it. And then he feels something on his foot, looks down to see Akashi watching him intently. His mouth is close to Kagami’s left ankle. It feels like he’s already touching it, like he’s got his lips pressed up against Kagami’s bare foot.

"Yes?"

"Yeah," Kagami breathes. 

Akashi’s mouth is warm and wet on his skin, drawing an embarrassingly loud groan from his throat. Shame flushes his neck hotly, and he clamps his mouth shut.

"Don’t," Akashi says. He licks the tendon at the back of Kagami’s foot, just above where the top edge of the shoe starts. His free hand holds Kagami’s right leg down when it flinches instinctively. "I like your voice."

_I like your voice too_ , Kagami doesn’t say, because it’s really bloody obvious how much he likes it when his dick is basically making a fucking puddle on the sheets. Akashi traces the bone of his ankle with his tongue, drops kisses on the top of his foot. Kagami wishes he would just take the shoe off already. Or fuck him. Or  _something_ — Akashi bites his ankle, doesn’t let go. Do ankles bruise easily? He thinks about Akashi marking him and shudders.

"Akashi— please." He’s curled in on himself, around the heat in his groin and his hands fisting the sheets, wanting to dig his nails into Akashi’s shoulders but knowing he isn’t allowed.

"Hmm?" Akashi hasn’t let his foot go. His free hand is stroking Kagami’s other leg absently, and it’s like his fingers are burning Kagami right through, every touch going straight to his dick.

"Just— just this isn’t enough," Kagami says, voice cracking a little at the end when Akashi’s teeth graze his foot again.

"What would you like?"

"I," he coughs, "I w-want—" and it’s overwhelming, suddenly, the room that is silent but for his harsh breathing and the rustle of the sheets,  the intimacy of Akashi kneeling before him and touching his feet like this. If he keeps talking he’s going to do something ridiculous like  _cry_ , and there are a lot of things Akashi can ask from him but he isn’t ready for that yet, not now. Akashi sets his foot down gently and gets up, cupping Kagami’s cheek in his hand.

"Too much?" he asks, and Kagami can’t answer him but he understands anyway.

He kisses Kagami softly, tenderly, and Kagami breathes in the air that Akashi exhales and it’s a little like floating, a little like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> old post from my writing tumblr, just wanted to post something here after so long! i've not come back to kurobas fandom im sorry...


End file.
